Advances in the production of digital media have increased the consumers' demand for rich and varied media viewing experiences. The transmission of digital media is often streamed over various types of network connections to a variety of electronic devices. The digital media may be offered in different video quality levels, such as high-definition video, standard definition video, or low resolution video. The digital media may be streamed through a network connection using a stateful transport protocol, such as real-time transport protocol (RTP), or through a network connection using a stateless protocol such as hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). The digital media may be streamed to a variety of electronic devices such as mobile devices, computers, digital set top boxes, and digital televisions, each of which have different bandwidth and resource capacity for receiving the digital media. However, such a rich and varied media viewing experience brings with it the expectation that the digital media is available regardless of any failures in the networks and devices that are used to stream the digital media.